


Substitution

by yumi_michiyo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumi_michiyo/pseuds/yumi_michiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, when two messed up people meet, it's like they're two puzzle pieces that go together perfectly and fill up the wounds in the other and it's beautiful, but sometimes, that doesn't happen."</p>
<p>In which Elsa and Hans build an illusion together, for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from LJ Disney Kink:
> 
> "A slightly abusive one shot, or two shot if that's your thing, please.
> 
> Elsa's messed up and she knows it, but she's accepting it and dealing with it. Hans is also messed up. Sometimes, when two messed up people meet, it's like they're two puzzle pieces that go together perfectly and fill up the wounds in the other and it's beautiful, but sometimes, that doesn't happen. They hurt each other more.
> 
> AU if you need to, I'd just really love some realistically slightly abusive Hans/Elsa.
> 
> Bonus points if there's creepy dirty talk on both ends about respective siblings. Not required, but bonus."
> 
> My understanding of the Hans/Elsa dynamic has changed and grown tremendously since I wrote this first fill, and I felt a rewrite was necessary to reflect that. While I've decided to keep the original here, you can read the rewritten piece here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10327655/1/Substitution

Elsa visits the servants’ quarters regularly. There’s a private room, meant for a special prisoner; a prince-turned-servant, and its occupant is waiting for her.

“Anna,” he says.

She kisses him hungrily. “ _Anna_ ,” she whispers as her icy fingers slipslide over heated skin.

 

* * *

 

She’s always been different. _Born with ice powers_ , her parents said. But Elsa knows she’s more than just _different_ ; she’s ice on the inside as well. She doesn’t know how to love someone the way Anna does; all warmth and light and happiness, like the way Anna makes her feel.

It hardly matters if she doesn’t freeze everything she touches – it dies anyway.

She shut herself away because she can’t touch Anna, love Anna, _hurt_ Anna. But now she can and can’t have Anna, all at the same time. Elsa can accept that, like she’s accepted the other things in her life.

But when the opportunity to ease that want arises, Elsa’s more than willing to take it.

 

* * *

 

He’s a product of his environment. Neglected, abused, stunted – Hans has heard it all bantered through Europe’s nobility as gossip filtered down to his prison.

He wonders if it’s because they haven’t anything better to talk about, or the idea of someone being _wrong_ is too difficult to accept.

Growing up in a noble house unflatteringly compared to rabbits isn’t easy. It’s harder if you’re the runt of the lot, subject to the twisted compulsions of the older twelve. He’s experienced a lot of things he’s aware isn’t appropriate for polite company – or any company, for that matter.

But Hans wouldn’t change anything, because he doesn’t want to fix something that isn’t broken.

Breaking things, however… breaking is what he does best.

 

* * *

 

_A fitting punishment_ , they called it. The Southern Isles laid down their justice, and he returned to Arendelle as a servant.

Anna’s beside herself in indignant fury, and Elsa’s about to protest – when she see the dark look Hans shoots at Anna when she’s not looking.

She recognizes that look; she’s entertained those thoughts in sleepless nights and painful days, when she hates herself all over again for being so _different_ –

And much to everyone’s surprise, Elsa voices her approval of the punishment, overrules all objections, and sends the servants to prepare a servant’s room.

Kristoff takes a spluttering Anna away, and for the first time in forever, Elsa doesn’t watch her sister.

She’s too busy looking forward to being a monster.

 

* * *

 

His first night is spent in prison, because they don’t trust him yet.

The door creaks open.

“Hans,” she says.

He smiles. “Elsa,” and the name trips off smooth lips. She licks her own unconsciously.

She’s much too close, and a pulse of excitement surges through his body. He doesn’t have to ask what she isn’t telling him.

Elsa kisses like she walks; masterfully, confidently, in full control of the situation. He’s hardly an inexperienced youth, but he’s hard-pressed to keep up, and he finds it exciting.

Hans is glad she isn’t a man, like his brothers. She won’t expect him to bend over and play nice, and she _even has freckles_.

Hands fumble inelegantly at clothing.

Lips are everywhere, all at once.

Teeth graze skin, catch on bone.

He takes her hard enough to feel her scream into his shoulder, her nails digging into his flesh. When he orgasms after her, he responds in kind; face pressed to her soft neck, he gasps out his pleasure.

“I knew you liked it rough,” he smirks in between pants, “ _Anna_.”

Her blue eyes widen. “I don’t – ”

“I heard you.” Hans leans in close, touching the vivid red teethmarks on his shoulder. “You carved her name here, and all over my body.”

“I – ” Elsa’s panicking, and she’s terrified, and she _can’t breathe_ –

“You truly _are_ a monster – like me.” He’s almost gentle as he gathers her into his lap, his fingers stroking her hair. “My Anna.”

Her body stiffens. Elsa raises her head to meet his gaze – and sees the predatory darkness there she knows is mirrored in her own. She swallows hard.

“Poor little Elsa,” croons Hans. His hand traces languorous lines down the curve of her shoulders; she, who’s never cold, shivers. “How long have you been hiding that particular – _curse_?”

“Please,” she rasps.

And abruptly he lets go, practically shoving her away from him. “Get out,” he snarls, and Elsa sees his eyes, hazy with want. She can’t help it; she licks her lips and watches as his gaze is drawn to her movements, sees his desire.

She leaves as soon as she’s able to walk. But Elsa doesn’t go away defeated; she knows what’s on his mind, even if he’ll never say it.

If she hadn’t panicked at the sound of her shame, she would have remembered his own, buried in her neck.

 

* * *

 

Her next visit happens by chance; he’s polishing some old silverware when she appears behind him. “Feeling lonely?” he sneers. He’s seen the peasant boy – Royal Ice Master, indeed – with Anna, and it made his stomach turn.

Elsa wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes; it’s easier that way. “Elsa,” says the Anna in her head, and she smiles. The rough warm hands caress her body (in a way she knows delicate, slender Anna never will), but it’s better than nothing.

He kisses her hard; she gasps into the kiss, digs her nails in. At least she can hurt him.

Hans takes her nipple into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. It’s a lot easier for him to see her; he narrows his eyes, and in the half-light platinum-blonde darkens to auburn. Freckles spangle her long loose limbs, and he kisses each one (even the ones that aren’t there).

“Take me,” she commands, and he’s more than happy to repay the favour. He marks snow-white skin with purpling fingerprints, leaves bitemarks over her inner thighs, and makes her his.

Elsa moans with every touch and shamelessly grinds herself on his body. His fingers stroke her folds with a fervour that fires her arousal.

“Anna,” she gasps as he drags his tongue over her clit, suckling even as his fingers are pumping in and out. “ _Anna_.” Her fingers tangle in his auburn hair (it’s shorter than it should be, but she doesn’t care), gripping it painfully.

He doesn’t wait for her to come down from her high before he takes her. “Anna,” he growls, thrusting his hips into hers. “ _Anna_.”

When they’ve both been satiated, the charade comes to a shuddering halt. She doesn’t linger; his body isn’t soft curves and gentle warmth and she’ll have none of it. He isn’t in the habit of keeping things after they’ve outlived their usefulness.

“Until next time,” he remarks coolly.

Elsa nods curtly, and pulls the high collar of her dress up.

 

* * *

 

Right after the news spreads that the peasant boy’s proposed to Princess Anna, and she joyfully accepted his proposal, Hans stays in his room to wait for her.

She bursts into his room like a blizzard, all cold tears and howling anger. Hans gasps involuntarily as ice grips his torso, the cold branding his skin. She relents eventually; he falls to his knees as the ice recedes, and lets her soothe frostbitten flesh with her very warm tongue.

In turn, he leaves bruises over her body, marking her with his anger, his frustration, his despair. “Anna,” he begs. His teeth leave warm blood on cold skin.

Her tears freeze on his skin, and her touch leaves frost. Her nails paint the ice red. “Anna,” she sobs.

 

* * *

 

“You’re a breakdown waiting to happen.”

She laughs. “And you’re barely a man.”

Hans shrugs. “Incomplete,” he acknowledges.

Elsa toys with his auburn ponytail; she made him grow it out (maybe he’ll let her braid it). “Full of gaps. We really should fill in the missing pieces.”

He shook his head. “What’s there to fill it with?” His fingers cup the smooth curve of her hip, and move to brush a smudge from her cheek.

_Anna_ , is what they think, but they don’t say it.

Incomplete people, searching for the other missing piece, waiting to be completed –

– but there’s something sweeter than completion, and that’s dysfunction. The incompatibility of pieces that don’t belong together, but somehow fit.

_Somehow_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite fitting the prompt, but I hope it's fine.
> 
> In case it's not apparent in the fic, both Elsa and Hans are in love with Anna, and are using each other to cope with their unrequited (in Elsa's case, severely repressed) feelings. Both are aware of how messed up their situation is, but are very willing participants nonetheless. Hans has been sexually and physically abused by his older brothers. Oh, and there's a a lot of self-loathing and sexual abuse in between.


End file.
